Field
The disclosure generally relates to system, method and apparatus for conducting Fin-Timing-Measurement (FTM). Specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to time-of-flight (TOF) positioning and device location determination within a wireless networks using a hybrid combination of Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) and Wi-Fi signaling.
Description of Related Art
Accurately locating wireless network devices may incur a computational cost associated with performing numerous location determinations from multiple terrestrial sources. The computational cost may impact other processing activities of a device and also incur additional power consumption, which may degrade the performance or usability of the device. Thus, there are general needs for systems and methods to reduce the costs associated with accurately locating a wireless device.